1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments for withdrawing fluids from or introducing fluids into a cavity of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art (Information Disclosure Statement Incorporated Into The Specification per 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.97(a))
As is well known, a catheter is a tubular, flexible, surgical instrument for withdrawing fluids from (or introducing fluids into) a cavity of the body. A double-current catheter is a catheter having two channels; one for injection and one for removal of fluid. Dorlan's Illustrated Medical Dictionary Twenty-Fifth Edition (W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia 1974), p. 274. As is well known, a double-current catheter is used for removing blood from a fistula or vein for processing in a dialysis machine and returning the processed blood back to the fistula or vein. A double-current catheter suitable for this purpose is disclosed in Mahurkar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,402 issued Jan. 16, 1979. Mahurkar U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,402 discloses a double lumen continuous flow hemodialysis needle and cannula having contiguous lumens of different lengths formed by dividing a unitary straight tube, the shorter lumen acting as a blood intake lumen and the longer acting as a blood return lumen. Semi-circular lumens provide a minimal resistance to blood flow resulting in a smaller but highly efficient catheter in comparison to a coaxial double-current catheter. Hemodialysis requires, for example, a blood flow rate of about 200 ml/min or more and flow resistance less than about 100 mm of mercury.
There are numerous other United States Patents disclosing double-current catheters for hemodialysis and evidencing a long-felt need for a small, functionally efficient catheter having a minimum of insertion trauma and potential for clotting. McLaughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,860 issued June 27, 1978 discloses a coaxial hemodialysis catheter said to allow a step enlargement of the opening of a blood vessel to avoid tearing and rupture of the side walls. A simultaneous flow device incorporates a hub with an extension conduit and a valve therein for receipt of a needle therethrough. The extension conduit is of sufficient size to allow the passage of the needle therethrough adjacent the interior side walls thereof with an attendent extension thereof from its opening. The needle with the extension conduit is adapted for combined insertion within a blood vessel, after which it can be withdrawn while the valve prevents the backflow of blood through the axial passage of the hub. A coaxial flow device can then be inserted within the hub conduit.
Sorenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,528 issued July 11, 1978 discloses a coaxial double lumen cannula mounted upon a hub and having a central stylet needle for penetrating a patient's vein and which is retractable after penetration.
Grimsrud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,436 issued May 20, 1980 discloses a hollow hypodermic needle with a divider for providing a first channel for removal of blood for treatment from a punctured blood vessel and a second channel for returning the treated blood to the blood vessel.
Uthmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,631 issued May 31, 1983 discloses a hemodialysis catheter for puncturing blood vessels which includes a section insertable through a puncture opening into a blood vessel and a hose line following thereafter.
Jacobson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,068 issued Dec. 25, 1979 discloses a double-current hemodialysis catheter comprising a primary tube and an internal divider which also functions as a trocar and valve. The primary tube has a side opening for receiving blood and a central opening at the distal end of the primary tube. The internal divider includes a cutting end which protrudes from the distal opening when the divider is longitudinally moved to an insert position. In the insert position, blood flow is blocked.
Mahurkar, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,651 issued Feb. 14, 1984 discloses a double lumen catheter having an outlet lumen which has an opening at the tip of the catheter and a shorter inlet lumen which terminates in a bevel substantially displaced from the tip.